We Belong Together
by TheNewGraffiti
Summary: Gabriella's mom remarries and they have to move to California. Gabriella instantly becomes popular. Her step brother thinks they belong together. What happens when Gabriella's bad boy boyfriend comes to town? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

"I love you," says a teary eyed Gabriella while hugging her long time boyfriend Troy.

"I love you too," he answers back feeling his heart break.

Gabriella's mom remarried to Tom Robinson and they now have to move to California.

"Gabriella, the plane's about to leave come on!" Gabriella's mom says looking at her watch.

"Okay mom," Gabriella looks back at Troy with tears cascading down her face and kisses him goodbye.

"I promise I'll call you everyday and visit when I get the money," promises Troy with his head against hers.

"You better," Gabriella answers trying to cheer up.

-Few Hours Later-

"Maria!" says a tall tan man with salt and pepper hair running up to them and hugging Gabriella's mom.

"Hey Tom," greets Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" Tom greets excitedly pulling her into a hug.

The car pulled up to a large two-story house with a porch in the front.

"Well, this is home," Tom says.

Two teenagers around Gabriella's age came out.

"Gabriella, Maria I want you to meet Kristin and David," Tom says motioning to the teenagers. "David is a junior and Kristin is a sophomore at Jefferson High school. Gabriella you're a junior too right?" Gabriella nods

David is around Troy's height, athletic build with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Kristin is a little shorter that Gabriella with long blonde hair and the same eyes as her brother.

"Dad has told use a lot about you," Kristin says smiling sweetly. While Gabriella and Kristin talk David is checking Gabriella out with a grin.

"Let me show you to your room," Kristin says leading Gabriella into the house.

They arrive in a large room with a canopy bed. The balcony immediately takes Gabriella's attention. _Troy. _Gabriella's mind slowly drifts to Troy.

"So how do you like the place?" David asks by the doorway.

Gabriella quickly snaps back to reality. "I love it," Gabriella smiles sweetly.

"Glad you like it. Well, dad told me to drive you to school tomorrow so we leave at 7," David says walking off.

For the rest of the night Gabriella unpacked her stuff.

-Troy-

Ever since Gabriella left Troy has been getting into more fights. Gabriella is the only one that can calm him down. Everyone knows to never challenge Troy Bolton because even from before Gabriella he had and still has the title of East High's bad boy.

"How's Troy taking Gabriella leaving?" Taylor asks as they watch Troy shoot some hoops.

"Tay, he's beaten up three guys today," Chad says worriedly "and he's been talking less."

Troy has never been a talkative one. The only people he will really talk to are the gang.

"We need Gabriella back," Taylor says feeling sorry for Troy.

-Gabriella-

Gabriella walks down the halls of Jefferson High with every boy's eyes glued to her including David as he licks his lips. Gabriella is wearing faded jeans and a dark blue tank top.

"Class we have a new student a Gabriella Montez," Ms. Anderson announces. The whole class shifts in their seats to get a look at the new student. Gabriella can feel her cheeks heating up.

"Dude she is so hot," comments one of David's friends.

By lunch the whole school knew about the gorgeous new student. As Gabriella looks for a table the jocks and cheerleaders call her over to sit with them.

"So Gabriella where are you from?" asks Stacy the head cheerleader.

"I'm from Albuquerque"

"So what are you? Like are you a cheerleader, drama geek, geek?" Stacy asks.

"I don't know. At my last school I was on the scholastic decathlon, drama club, and dance team," Gabriella answers feeling like this is turning into a interrogation. Just then a girl fell in front of their table causing them to laugh at her. Gabriella immediately helps the poor girl up. The table stops laughing seeing this.

"Thanks," the girl says shyly. "I'm Lauren by the way."

"I'm Gabriella," says Gabriella sweetly.

After Lauren leaves the table Stacy asks "Why did you help her? She's below us."

"Well that was the right thing to do," Gabriella shoots back. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

"See you later Gabriella. Sitting with us tomorrow right?" Stacy asks.

"Uh...Sure," she answers.

-That Night-

"I miss you," Gabriella says into the phone.

"I miss you too. I wish I could kiss you right now," Troy says picturing her smiling face. "So how was your first day of school?"

"It was...okay," Gabriella says trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Troy caught this. "Okay something's wrong I know you too well so don't try lying"

Sighing Gabriella tells Troy the truth "I just miss you guys so much. I wanted you to hug me and tell me everything's gonna be okay."

Hearing this made Troy's heart break. "You won't be sad for long because I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Gabriella asks sounding like a little kid.

"Hahaha I'm not telling you. Trust me you'll love it. It should be coming in a week" Troy says "I gotta go Love you."

"Love you too" she says hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

-Gabi's POV-

"So was that your boyfriend or something?" asks Kristin. This girl is so nosey!

"Yeah Troy," I answer dreamily.

"So tell me about this Troy. Is he a jock, geek or what?" says Kristin as she jumps onto Gabriella's bed.

-End of POV-

"He's plays basketball, he has sandy blonde hair, blue, blue eyes…" Gabriella starts drifting off thinking about Troy. This made Gabriella's heart ache even more.

"Hellooo earth to Gabi," this pulled Gabriella back to earth.

"Sorry. Well, he's the most amazing guy that I've met," as Gabriella says this, her smile grows wider with every word.

"Sounds like you're in love guy," comments Kristin noticing the sparkle that appeared in her eyes when she talked about Troy.

"Yeah I can't wait to see him this Summer"

-Two Weeks Later-

The whole school loved Gabriella. No one can hate her. Girls want to be her best friend and the guys want to be her boyfriend. Several guys have asked her out but she turned them all down.

"Gabs cheerleading practice is gonna be this Friday," says Stacy during their last period. Stacy has been trying to spend more time with Gabriella. Stacy's new goal is to become Gabriella's best friend.

While Gabriella and Stacy talk David silently watches Gabriella. _She's the perfect girlfriend for me. We're both popular and good-looking. She will be my girlfriend no matter what._

The bell rings and the class rush out. Gabriella hangs back to collect her stuff with the rest of the popular kids waiting for her. _Funny how before I went to East High I was the freaking math girl and now I'm the girl everyone wants to be friends with._

-Last Day Before Christmas Break-

"I can't believe you turned Paul Sanders down," exclaimed Stacy as they left their last class. "I mean he's like so hot."

Gabriella became the apple of pretty much all of the guys at Jefferson high…even David's.

"I told you there's someone else," reasons Gabriella. No matter how many guys have asked her out she'll never accept because there's only one guy for her…Troy.

"Check out stud at 12 oclock with motorcycle," says Stacy pointing to the tall handsome guy leaning against his sleek black Kawasaki motorcycle.

Gabriella's eyes follow to the boy with sandy blonde hair, athletic build, and a smile that should belong to a celebrity. Troy.

Gabriella immediately runs into his open arms. She felt safe again; her heart ready to explode with happiness and eyes getting watery. Troy hasn't felt so happy in such a long time.

"I thought that I wouldn't be able to see you til summer" says Gabriella as she looks into those blue eyes that she loves so much.

"I couldn't wait" answers a smiling Troy. Troy lowers his head and passionately kisses Gabriella. They both missed each other's lips.

As this all goes on the happy couple doesn't notice that pretty much the whole school is watching them. David appears next to Stacy with jealousy written all over his face.

"Wanna get out of here?" Troy asks handing Gabriella a helmet. She nods still not being able to believe that Troy is here.

Jefferson High breaks out into whispers after Gabriella leaves with Troy. Jefferson High's angel jumping on the back of a motorcycle with a mysterious boy sent shock waves through the school.

-Gabi and Troy-

"As Troy takes her away Gabriella holds on tight to Troy taking in his scent.

Troy stops at a nearby park. He pulls Gabriella into his arms laughing then leads he to nearby set of swings. Gabriella starts swinging while Troy pushes her. They didn't need to talk, the only thing that matters is that they're together.

After a while Gabriella decides to break the silence. "Troy why did you come so early not that I'm happy and but why? Shouldn't you be conditioning for basketball?"

Troy, hearing this stops pushing the swing and pulls Gabriella into his arms. "I couldn't stand being away from you. My parents thought that it would be okay to come down here early."

This made Gabriella be filled with joy. "So where are you staying?"

"My uncle's he owns a diner down here," he answers.

"I still can't believe that you're here," tears were now coming down her face. Troy gently wipes he tear away with his thumb. "I love you"

"I love you too," Troy answers kissing lightly in the lips. "I better take you home it's getting late" says Troy noticing that the sky has darkened.

When Troy arrived at her house he noticed how much tighter she clung to him.

"Troy you have to come in my mom would be so happy to see you," insists Gabriella as she pulls him into the house.

"Mami I'm home!" yells Gabriella

"Gabi honey we-Troy!" Maria pulls troy into a hug. Troy was like a son to her back in Albuquerque. "It's so nice to see you. You must stay for dinner!" says Maria pulling away from Troy.

"No I'll feel like I'm intruding,"

"Nonsense! You're practically family," says Maria

"Please Troy" says Gabriella giving him the saddest looks she could produce since she knows that "the look" can get Troy to do practically anything for her.

"Okay," Troy says not being able to say no to Gabriella.

Squealing in joy Gabriella pulls troy up stairs into her room. Inside Troy noticed a picture of them on her nightstand and several pictures of the gang on the wall by her desk.

Sighing Gabriella lies down on her bed with Troy's arms wrapped around her.

"Gabi dinner's-Oh!" says a surprised Kristin. She never imagined seeing her stepsister asleep in her bed with a boy holding her.

"Huh? Oh sorry Kristin _we'll _be down in a minute. Thanks," says Gabriella noticing that they've been asleep for half and hour. Gabriella leans over and kisses Troy on lips.

As soon as she stops the kiss Troy groans in protest. "Mmm. More," says Troy with his eyes still closed.

Giggling at Troy's protests Gabriella answers "Troy dinner's ready come on". She starts pulling Troy out of bed.

While this goes on a pair of dark brown eyes watches them with interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristin watch with interest as the girl that has caught her brother's attention plays around with her boyfriend

Kristin watch with interest as the girl that has caught her brother's eye plays around with her boyfriend. Yes, she knows all about David wanting Gabriella as his girlfriend ever since he started offering her rides. He won't even offer a ride to his own flesh and blood sister!

"Come on wildcat," says Gabriella as she leads him down stairs to the dining room.

When the arrived at the dining room Tom, Maria, and Kristin were already seated. Gabriella took the seat across from Troy.

"Where's David?" Kristin asks eyeing Gabriella and Troy.

"He's-"

"Here!" David walks in tossing his jacket near the door and plopping down in his seat ready to dig in.

"Everyone I want you to meet Troy, my boyfriend" says Gabriella motioning to the handsome boy sitting across from her.

David just glared at the teenager as the boy was being introduced to the family.

"So Troy play any sports?" asks Tom.

"I'm on the basketball and golf team"

"Not to mention captain and MVP of a team he led to win 2 championships since he became captain," adds Gabriella smiling at Troy.

"Impressive" comments Tom

Throughout the dinner Gabriella would look up and smile at Troy and vice versa while David glares at Troy.

After Dinner Gabriella walks Troy outside to his motorcycle.

"Brie it's getting late my uncle is probably wondering where I am" Troy looks at Gabriella to see her eyes begging him to not leave. "I promise I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay" answers Gabriella. She pecks him in the lips before he rides down the street to his uncle's diner.

-Troy-

Troy pulls up to a family diner called "Luke's Tower of Pizza". A man in his mid 40s comes out to greet the teen "Troy! My boy glad you were able to find the place!"

"How could I miss it? I could smell your famous pizzas from miles away," Troy replies grinning at his Uncle Luke. When Troy was a little boy he and Luke would make pizzas and burgers all the time until Luke moved away to open his own diner.

"Well lets go inside and get you settled in," says Luke grabbing Troy's duffle.

The diner looked so much like how he imagined the diner to be. Booths to the side, round white tables in the middle, the walls were covered with sports cut outs but one wall stuck out in particular. This wall was filled with newspaper clippings of Troy's basketball games and pictures his parents sent Luke over the years. In the middle was a picture of Troy carrying Gabriella on his back.

"Come on, you can check yourself out after you unpack" says Luke from behind. Troy followed Luke up a flight of stairs at the back of the diner. "And this would be your room," Troy looks over his uncle's should to find a small room with a twin size bed, a television, a dresser, and a desk.

"Thanks Uncle for letting me stay here and all. Um...is there anything I can do to get some money around here?" Troy asks hoping he can earn some money to take Gabriella out.

"No problem. I need a new waiter so you can start Monday"

"Great. Thanks again for everything"

"Well if you need me I'll be in the diner going through bills"

"Okay," Troy lies down on his bed and wonders what Gabriella is doing at that moment.

Little did he know she was doing the same thing.

**Sorry this is so short. I'm trying to writing daily. I know this feels incomplete but I was getting a butt load of update soon messages.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So that was Troy, huh?" Kristin says as she plops down on Gabriella's bed. Lately, she's been more and more curious about her new sister. This didn't bother Gabriella at all but sometimes Kristin gets a bit too curious with her personal life.

"Yup," Gabriella simply say as she folds her freshly washed clothes. She was still in a daze that Troy is here in California. Kristin, catching on that she won't be getting much information about Troy tonight so just as she was going to get off the bed and leave Gabriella's phone rings.

Gabriella drops the shirt she was folding and rushes to her phone on her white Victorian style desk. "Hello," a smile appeared on Gabriella's face and this caused Kristin to stay and hopefully not be noticed.

"I just left your house and I'm already missing you," Troy says laying on his bed.

"I miss you too but I'll get over it when I see you tomorrow," Gabriella says. Kristin at once knows that it's Troy.

"Yeah, um…You see my uncle needs help at the diner so I said that I would help. Would it be okay if we hang out after my shift? It end at 1," Troy suddenly feels bad for making her wait.

"It's okay. I'll meet you there. Uh which diner is it?"

"It's Luke's Tower of Pizza,"

"I know the place. I'll see you then. I have to go bed," Gabriella says before yawning.

"Okay, sleep well my love,"

"I love you. Night," Gabriella hang up and turns toward her bed with her Kristin getting off her bed. Gabriella thought she left but decided to not bring it up.

"Night," Kristin says leaving the room.

That night David lies in his bed surrounded by darkness thinking about that night's dinner. He knew about Gabriella having a boyfriend but he never expected him to show up. He always thought that a long distance relationship wouldn't work so they would break up…guess not. It angered him that the girl of his dreams is just a few doors down talking to her boyfriend on the phone. Her melodic laugh floats in his room.

"He's only here for the break," David repeats to himself.

-Next morning-

Gabriella walks downstairs into the kitchen surprising her mother because she's up earlier than usual since it's break. Maria wasn't the only one surprised by Gabriella. Kristin and David were sitting at the counter eating cereal. David was going to the gym and he had to drop Kristin off at the mall on the way.

"Morning," Gabriella says as she walks toward the freezer for some waffles.

"Morning sweetie. Does a blue eyed boy have anything to do with you getting up this early?" Maria asks noticing her daughter wearing make up and is out of her pajamas.

"Maybe," Gabriella replies smiling as she pops a waffle into the toaster.

"So what are you doing today?" David asks.

"Oh, I'm just going to meet Troy. We don't know what we're doing yet,"

"Need a ride?" asks David totally forgetting about dropping Kristin off at the mall.

"No actually I was hoping that I could take mom's car," Gabriella says turning toward Maria.

Maria smiles at her daughter, "Go ahead but remember you have to be home by 12"

"Thank you!" Gabriella grabs her warm waffle and heads out the door.

Troy pulls out a small green notepad from his back pocket with a pen and waits for the family of 3 to tell him what they want for breakfast.

"Pancakes!" the small boy of maybe 4 years exclaims after his parents make their orders.

Troy smiles at the little boy with the toothy smile, "Coming up little man"

Troy was enjoying his time working at the diner. The other people working there were nice and because of his good looks his tips were high.

Troy walks to the counter and picks up the plates for table 5. Troy wasn't looking forward to this table because the table was full of teenage guys talking about the latest girl one of them slept with. It truly disgusts Troy. Lucile Bolton made sure that when Troy was growing up he knew how to treat a girl. He wanted to say something but he knew better not to.

As Troy walks away from Table 5 two small hands cover his eyes. The faint smell of strawberries fill his nostrils.

"Guess who," says the voice he's been wanting to hear since last night.

"Jessica Alba? Jess, you know my girlfriend can be anywhere. I told you we would meet up tonight," he says jokingly.

Gabriella's hands fly off his face and she's trying to pout but is miserably failing because of her smiling. "You're not nice"

"Aw Brie you know you're the only one," Troy says pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Troy!" Troy and Gabriella suddenly break apart and look in the direction of where the voice was coming from. Luke is walking to them smiling when he recognizes the girl his nephew is so crazy about. "Gabriella!" Luke greets her with a hug. "Make yourself at home and make sure Troy brings you something to eat"

Last Summer he was able to visit them in Albuquerque. Luke and Gabriella got along so well that he told her about when 10 year old Troy tried to stop him from making fried eggs thinking that he would kill the chicks.

Troy walks Gabriella to a table, "What are you doing here so early? I thought you would be here at 1"

"I thought I would surprise you," Before Troy could say it she says, "Don't worry about me getting bored. I have a book," she pulls out a old worn out copy of Jane Eyre.

"Okay, I gotta get back to work," right before leaving the table Troy kisses her.

For the next 2 hours Gabriella reads her book and once in a while giggles at Troy's discomfort when a girl starts flirting with him while she munches on the double chocolate chip cookies Troy brought her earlier.

A group of teenager that have just walked in caught Gabriella's attention. It was David and a few of his guy friends along with Stacy and her posse. She didn't really want them to notice her because she was perfectly happy sitting by herself with her book. They take a table across the room from her and are thankfully totally oblivious to her.

When Troy walks up to their table she notices that the girls started fixing their hair and applying a new coat of gloss. This didn't bother her at all but when Stacy put her hand on Troy's bicep when she was ordering that bothered her. Stacy is know for seducing guys not caring if they have a girlfriend or not. To her relief Troy kept his face emotionless and brushed her hand off.

After giving their orders to the cook Troy picks up the cheese burger he ordered for Gabriella. He takes her plate tand a cup of sprite with little ice, just the way she likes it to her table. He also remembered to grab a small bottle of tabasco since she likes to mix that with her ketchup for her fries.

"Excuse me miss, but I think this is for you," Troy says when he notice that she is lost in thought.

"Oh uh…Troy, you didn't have to!" she says when she sees the plate of food.

"I can't let you wither away," Troy says laughing. He sits down and right before he could kiss her Luke comes up with another cheese burger.

"I saw how hard you've been working and thought you might need something to eat" he say before walking back to the kitchen.

"May I eat with you little lady?" Troy turns to Gabriella and asks her in a southern accent.

"You may,"

Across the diner Stacy and her posse watch as their absolutely yummy waiter eat with some girl. Envy fills Stacy when she sees him laughing after he dabs some ketchup from his French fry on to this girl's nose. What really got her upset was seeing him kiss her. She finally decided to fix this "little" problem.

Stacy slowly gets up from the table and walks over to the table the waiter and the girl were sitting at. When she gets there they don't acknowledge her presence at all.

"Ehem," Stacy clears her throat and the two finally break away from their session. Troy looks up but Gabriella on the other hand keeps her head down. "Excuse me but it's _really _hot in here and I'm wondering if I can get a refill,"

"Sure," Troy replies emotionlessly and turns toward Gabriella, "I'll be right back".

As he walks away Stacy finally gets a good look at this girl. To her surprise it's Gabriella. Sure she's pretty but she never thought she could get such a hot guy. The guy she saw yesterday was hot but she couldn't get a real good look at him. Close up, he's even hotter.

"Gabi!"

"Hey, Stace," Gabriella says sheepishly.

Before she could ask Gabriella anything Troy comes up with her drink. "Here's your drink"

"Thanks," she says with a flirty smile and then she looks at Gabriella, "See you later Gabi:"

Once Stacy is back at her table Troy asks, "You know her?"

"Yeah, she goes to my school," Gabriella replies in a not-so-great mood.

"Hey, hey, hey what's with the sudden mood change? Is this because she was flirting with me? Because trust me she's far from what I look for in a girl" Troy says while taking Gabriella's hands in his.

"And what is it that you look for in a girl?"

"Everything you are. Brains, kindness, beauty, humor, and is a real person," Now this made Gabriella smile. They finished their lunch smiling and acting as if Stacy never came into the diner.

From across the diner David watches the happy couple. His dark brown eyes turns nearly black at the sight. _She will be mine…._


End file.
